Dan Wells (Grimm)
Dan Wells is an important hero from the 2017 episode Breakfast in Bed from the 2011 American paranormal/police television show Grimm. In the episode, Dan heroically tries to stop a demonic creature and alerts the proper authorities about the demon's evil deeds. He is portrayed by Charles Baker. Character Profile Dan is an adult white male. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and slight facial stubble. His general appearance is described as "disheveled". He is in his late thirties / early forties. Due to the demon's actions, Dan's personality has become jittery and paranoid. He has strong physical strength. Dan's clothing includes a white tank top, a shirt with horizontal stripes, denim jacket, jeans, and a black belt. His underwear is light blue boxer shorts. Heroics Dan valiantly attempts to stop a creature called an Alpe from attacking occupants of the Englewood Hotel in Portland, Oregon. At the beginning of the episode, Dan goes into his hotel room (room 308) carrying a bag of various tools. He jams the door shut by propping up a chair against the doorknob. In addition, he secures his window by nailing it shut with chains. Dan goes to sleep holding a hammer as protection. During the night, a puff of green wind wakes up an incapacitated Dan. When morning comes Dan is able to move again. Dan is agitated that he was not successful in stopping the Alpe from attacking one of the hotel's occupants. He is so distraught that Dan walks out of the hotel wearing only his tank top and boxer shorts. A stranger on the street sees Dan and tries to help him. Unfortunately, the stranger could not help Dan and the police are called. The police locate Dan and interrogate him to figure out what he was doing walking the streets in only a tank top and boxer shorts. The two police officers are Nick (a Grimm - guardian of the balance between humans and supernatural creatures) and Hank (a police officer who believes that supernatural creatures are real). Dan is escorted to the police station to describe his encounters with the demonic creature. While Dan is waiting in a room at the station, Nick and Hank run a background check on Dan. They find out that Dan has no criminal history. He had received citations for public intoxication and vagrancy but nothing violent. According to the Housing Authority of Portland, Dan is on welfare and has been living on general relief and hotel vouchers. After the background check, Nick and Hank go to speak with Dan. During the conversation, Dan is able to describe the demon in detail - a creature with rows of teeth capable of temporary paralysis and disruption of sleep. Due to Dan's description, Nick and Hank are able to identify the creature as an Alpe and stop it from preying on more humans. Without Dan, the Alpe would have continued feeding on humans undetected. Gallery Dan Wells (Charles Baker) in boxer shorts from Grimm episode Breakfast in Bed preparing for the Alpe.png|Dan preparing for the Alpe. Dan Wells (Charles Baker) in boxer shorts from Grimm episode Breakfast in Bed searching for the Alpe.png|Dan searching for the Alpe. Dan Wells (Charles Baker) in boxer shorts from Grimm episode Breakfast in Bed mad at himself.png|Dan mad at himself. Dan Wells (Charles Baker) in boxer shorts from Grimm episode Breakfast in Bed protecting others from the Alpe.png|Dan trying to provide protection from the Alpe. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Horror Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Role Models Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Chaste Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Shot Category:Paranoid Category:Honest Category:Localized Protection